Was It a mistake?
by KagomeAtHeart967
Summary: Kagome wakes up with Inuyasha in her bed. What has she done? And why is she feeling sick? Sorry about wrong spelling!
1. Chapter 1

**A mistake?**

**Chapter 1 wake up call!**

I do not own Inuyashaeven if i really want to!

Beep...! "What... the...! Awwww HELL...!" Screamed a black figure under sheets

of a bed. The figure was Kagome Hagurashi(A/N: If you dont know Kagome , you should just

leave . Cause your pathetic)She was a small girl with raven hair that came to the middle of her

back. She also had gorgeous eyes that were so blue they looked silver. She noticed a sigh that

came from behind her. As she turned around she screamed "Inuyasha...! What are you

doing in my bed!" The creature that went by Inuyasha looked up at her with a goofy smile

and said "Dont you remember last night?" His amber eyes were glazed over and his silver hair

was matted into a knot the size of a baseball. She could tell he was drunk and she had a hang -

over. "Oh ...NO ! What have I done...! Kouga is going to kill me!". And if on cue Kouga

could be heard banging on the door. "Kagome...open up ! I kmow that dog turd is in there!"

Kouga yelled from the other side of the door. Kagome was getting tears in her eyes. Then

Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist and looked up at her with huge puppy dog eyes!

"Dont leave me! Please ! I love you!" Her eyes went wide and her jaw slacked. Inuyasha

pulled her down to his level and kissed her lightly at first then with more passion. His tounge

grazed over her lips begging for intrence and she opened her mouth in compliance. He gently

slid his tounge into her mouth exploring every corner of her mouth. She then the same to him.

"Fine im leaving and im not coming back!" screamed Kouga! But it fell on deaf ears.

Kagome and Inuyasha was so into the kiss they didnt know the world was turning .

finally Kouga left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A mistake?**

**Chapter 2 Oh No!**

I dont own Inuyasha even though I really really want too!

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from the kiss and fell asleep n each oyhers arms.

When Kagome woke up she had flash backs of what had happened! She looked to her left and

saw a cute Inuyasha fast asleep! " Im already late for school...! Urgggg! Might as well get a

shower! Kagome got up and stalked to the bathroom. Inuyasha woke up by the sound of

running water and a angelic voice. He blinked a couple of times to get his blurry vision in line.

"Where in hells name am I ?" Inuyasha growled crankely as asspected when he had a killer

headache. Then he noticed a figure standing beside the bed. He turned his head to see the most

beutifull women he had ever seen standing there. But was really weird about about her was she

was wearing a towel. "Hey I thought you would like to know were late for school." Kagome

murrmered. "Well Im going to get dressed now..." Kagome said as she went to get dressed.

When she came out she was wearing a black shirt that said "When I cant sleep at night I count

the buckels on my straight jacket..!" in white letters. With a pair of loose black pants that had

been cut of at the knee amd had a hole in the back pocket where you could see the skull from

her undies. She also wore a pair of black converse with holes in the side. He had just noticed

she had silver streaks in her hair, a tatoo on her ankel that said "DEATH", her tounge was

piereced as well as her nose and belly button. She leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"You better get ready for school . I washed your clothes." She pointed at a small stack of

clothes at the end of the bed. " I think can wait a while .Like you said Im already late." He said

as he grabbed her around the waist and brought her down on top of him. " Wait what are you

doing?" Kagome sputtered as Inuyasha licked her neck. "Just relax and take it I promise youll

like it." Inuyasha said between licks. Kagome moaned and encouraged Inuyasha to do more.

Inuyasha unbuttoned her pants and slid them off. Kagome moaned when she felt his hand on

her thigh. He removed her undies and slid his index finger inside her slowly. When she moaned

again he slid another inside and started pumping in and out of her. He could feel himself loseing

control. She turned her head to look at Inuyasha when she noticed his eyes turning red!

Dun dun dun...!Cliff hanger! i know you hate me! No u dont u love me well read and review ! bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Was it a mistake?**

**Chapter 3 lemony fresh**

I dont own Inuyasha but I will someday!

Kagome gasped when she noticed his blood red eyes and navy pupils. Inuyasha took her gasp

as a chance to slide his tounge in her mouth.Kagome then relaxed into the kiss and decided to

go with it. Inuyasha felt her relax and rolled on top of her ,pressing his hard on onto her thigh .

She gasped (A/N:Shes still a virgin. They didnt do "that" last nite)Inuyasha smiled when he smelt the awesome smell of her arousel.

He slid his hand up her shirt and pushed it and her bra off. He then moved his hand to grab her

breast and play with her hard nipple and did the same to her other breast. He then started

kissing her stomach all the way down to her hot spot. The over-whelming smell inticed him so

much. He slid his tounge to her clit and flicked it a few times before moving his whole tounge to

lap all her juices up. Kagome had never felt like this before. It was like shocks of electricity was

shooting up her spine. After he had enjoyed himself enough he moved back up to catch her lips

in another breath takeing kiss. Kagome looked in Inuyashas eyes and noticed his eyes were

back to there golden honey color. She looked at him a little confussed. "Kagome you know I

gont want to hurt you . And I know your a virgin..." Inuyasha said shifting his gaze back at the

bed "Inuyasha, I know it will hurt but I trust you and I want this. I ...Love you ." She said the

last part so low Inuyasha almost couldnt hear. His eyes got big. "You love me? I love you to

Kagome!" Inuyasha said looking back into her eyes smileing."Then show me ." Kagome said

smirking evily. "Yes ma'm!"Inuyasha soluted!"This is going to hurt so ill just do it fast."

"Okay i trust you"She smiled to reassure him. He set himself right on top of her and took a

breath. He then thrust in side of her. She let out a scream of pain . Inuyasha grabed her and

hugged her to him as she wimmpered into his chest. When she finally settled down he kissed

awsy her tears.and started slowly pumping in and out of her the when she started moaning he

started pumping in and out of her faster and harder. He could feal him self climaxing and he

knew she was to. Finally they both climaxed. Kagome screamed as he released his seed into

her."That was awesome." Kagome said when she finally caught her breath. "I must agree."

Inuyasha sighed ."Now im tired.I blame you." Inuyasha smirked knowing he had Kagome mad.

"Your the one who snatched me into bed!" Kagome yelled Inuyasha just chuckeled and kissed

her forhead. "Lets go get some chow!"Inuyasha said after he heard his stomach growl. "No ! Im

tired &sore Im laying here all day!"Kagome said as she snuggled deeper into Inuyashas

chest."Okaay just today."Inuyasha smiled then drifted off to sleep .Little did he know Kagome

was still awake."Ilove you Inuyasha"She wispered.Then fell asleep.Inuyashas ears flickered .He

head heard what she said.He cocked one eye open and said"I love you to My Kagome." as he

fell into a peacefull slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha! Wish i did but i dont!

Inuyasha woke to the smell of pancakes. _Mmmmmm That smells good. _He put on his boxers and went to the kitchen. Kagome was standing by the stove flipping a pan cake in her skull undies and bra. " Good afternoon." Inuyasha said as he walked up behind her an wrapped his arms around her. " Good afternoon to you to." She said as she turned around and kissed him. "Want a pancake?"

"Hell Yeah! Mt stomachs been crying out for some munchies!" He tried to eat one of the chocolate chips she was putting in the pancakes but she slapped is hand away before he could get one.

" Please! He made that cute puppy dog face again and wiggled his ears. She laughed and gave him a few. " No more till after the pancakes!" Oh Thats so bad no more chocolate chips till I eat my chocolate chip pancakes! Yea ma'm!

"Stop being a smart ass and get the plates!" "Okay okay don't get bossy!" He walked over to the table and got the plates. He heard Kagome humming Im Bossy.

After they ate Inuyasha got up and and went to her room. He came out wearing a Korn sweat shirt, black cargo pants with chains hanging off them and a pair of black vans.

"Where ya going?" Kagome asked cleaning the dishes. " Im gunna run to my house and get some more clothes. I'll be back in a hour or so."

He gave her a kiss and walked to the door. "You dont mind if I stay a couple of days do you?" "Of course I do! Do you think just because you slept with me..." She burst out laughing at the look on Inuyashas face. " No i dont mind!" She giggled out. "Wait till I get back here! Your done for!" He kissed her again and started through the door but Sango was Standing in the way glaring at him. "Hi Sango! Im Just leaving! Bye!" Inuyasha ran past her as if the Devil himself was chasing him.

Sango cleared her throat and gave a glance at Kagome. "You want me to explain?" " What do you think? I come to get you for your birthday and here you are kissing Inuyasha in your bra and panties!" "Well ..." After a hour of explaing ever detail to Sango . Inuyasha had returned. " I got you something for your birthday." He said as he kissed her on the cheek." What did you bring Princess Kagome on her birthday?" Sango said putting a platic crown on Kagome's head.

"Well here is one thing and a part of the 2nd thing." He pulled out a velvet box. She opened it and there was a silver bracelet with tiny saphires in every link inside it. "Oh kami! Inuyasha Its beautifull! You didnt have to!" She cried and gave him a kiss. " Well if you like that you will love this." He said pulling out a pair of keys. " I was gunna get you a car but you already have a pretty good one now. So I got you a really nice apartment. Its next door to mine. and its fully furnished."

She was in pure shock. " How can you do all this?!" " You didnt know? My dad is one of the richest men in Japan!" " She jumped up and hugged him and kissed him. "Well are we going out for your birthday or not ?" Said Miroku walking in and sitting by Sango. "Yes just let me get dressed." "Me too." Inuyasha and Kagome went in her room. "That better be all your doing!" Yelled Sango.

Inuyasha came out first wearing a slightly tight red t-shirt, black pants, and his vans. Sango noticed his tribal arm band. Then Kagome came out wearing a tight blue halter top ,black mini skirt and bright blue pumps. She had her long black hair hanging in loose waves. With black eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss on her porcaline face. " How do i look?" "Beautifull" they all said in unison. She even wore the crown Sango gave her.

Kagome noticed Sango was wearing a tight red tube top, dark skinny jeans, and red pumps. She had her jet black hair up in a high ponytaill with her bangs streaked red. Miroku was wearing a purple Fall out Boy Tshirt and slighty tight fitting jeans with a spiked belt and converse. Both guys had there hair pulled back. Miroku in a tiny black tail at the nape of his neck,and Inuyasha pulled back low on his back.

Sango and Miroku rode in Miroku's black 2007 Mustange Saline. Kagome and Inuyasha on Inuyasha's motorcycle.

When they got in the club,Fallen, Miroku and Inuyasha got the drinks while Kagome and Sango danced to "Sick" by Fly Leaf. "Here ya are ladies." Miroku said as He and Inuyahsa gave them ther drinks.

"Inu baby is that you?!" Said a high pitched voice. Inuyashas eyes went wide. " It is you!" said a girl while she was hugging him. " Kikyo we broke up 6 months ago! Stop calling me that!" Inuyasha said as he pried te girl from aroun his waist. Kagome looked the girl over and wanted to laugh. Apparently Kikyo could tell. "Whats so funny bitch?" "Your face is pretty damn funny actuallly!" Inuyasha laughed. "You whore!" Kikyo screamed Kagomenoticed the girls jean micro mini skirt , way to low ,because she didnt have anything to fill it out, shirt, and her 5 inch hooker heels. "Your calling me a whore when your walking around like you work for a pimp! Please get this ignorant slut out of my face before i beat the shit out of her!"

"Your just jealus because Inuyasha wont sleep with you! You have always been jealus over me and what I have!" "Dont cha mean had! Hes mine now bitch!" Kagome smirked and walked over to Inuasha grabbed his head and kissed him after Inuyasha was over the shock he ran his hand up the out side of Kagomes thigh and up her ass. When they parted Kikyo just staired. "Whatever!" she huffed and ran away.

"So you have always wanted me?!" Inuyasha grinned at Kagome. "Yeah" She blushed. "Well lets dance" He grabbed her and pulled her to the lighted dance floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it please review!!!


End file.
